1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to torque converters and lock-up clutch systems therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In using automatic transmissions having torque converters in automotive vehicular applications, it has long been known that reductions in power loss and resulting improvements in fuel economy at cruising speeds might be realized if the torque converter's relatively rotatable impeller and turbine might be mechanically interconnected during these operating conditions. Unfortunately, lock-up clutch systems heretofore employed to effect such interconnection have been objectionably complex and expensive. Some have also adversely affected transmission shift quality or have failed to effect smooth transition to the mechanically interconnected mode of operation.